Visiting Hours
by zaynlove
Summary: Harry's life was going down hill. He got caught with drugs, LSD, crack, and all sorts of pills. He was on trial for attempted murder and was too spend 700 hours at the local Hospital in the children's ward. Candle he handle dealing with sick kids? Will he get his life together? Did the judge make the right decision to believe in Harry?


"Shit," Harry whispered to himself slightly out of breath. He picked up his pace until he was in a full out Sprint, his old, dirty converse slipping and scraping against the black asphalt. Sirens blasted in the distance slowly getting closer and closer by the second. Red and blue lights cast colored reflections onto the tired boy's pale, sickly face. Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose and slid into his mouth, making him scrunch up his nose, not liking the taste of the salty liquid. He could hear the sirens getting closer and the shouts from the officers getting more and more desperate, but he couldn't stop. He could never stop, not until he was free. The, once bouncy, curls stuck to every inch of his head, the back of his neck, behind his ears, against his forehead, everywhere.

As he ran his head grew dizzy. How long have I been running? He thought to himself in a struggled daze. Voices popped into his head.

** Stop!**

Don't stop!

**They should catch you!**

Keep running!

**Just let them shoot you!**

Never give up!

**Stop!**

His head won...He felt his eyes move to the back of his head as he lost his footing; his sneakers squeaking against the ground. Harry's mind went blank and his face hit the pavement. He laid there, eyes open, blood dripping from the side of his sliced up face. The last thing he felt was the cold metal hand cuffs being harshly shoved around his frail wrists and the flashing of cameras from curious passersby.

"Where am I?" asked a drowsy and confused Harry styles. A large yawn slipped from his lips causing him to cry out in pain. A small drop if blood trickled down his cheek, like it was trying to escape his face. He reached up to touch it making a stinging sensation shoots through his face. His looked around for a reflective surface. What he found was the heart monitor beeping next him. He scrunched his face in confusion, earning another groan of pain to leak from his mouth. He looked at the giant gash that had reopened on his face.

"What?" He said lowly. He didn't remember a thing, he couldn't remember a thing. The last thing that comes to mind is him out in the street outside his apartment after being evicted, then nothing. He tried to wipe his eyes with both hands but was stopped by a metal ring connecting his left hand to the bed frame. Why am I in handcuffs? he thought to himself. He looked around the room to see any kind of recognition. He does a police officer sleeping in the corner, great, he thought.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, no movement.

"Hello?" He said slightly louder, nothing. He sighed in frustration.

"HEY!" He urged as loud as possible. The officer's eyes shot open. He looked over at Harry with disgust.

"Look who's awake," he said with so much disdain, it could kill a man. Harry looked at him with confusion, what was his problem he thought.

"Um could you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked politely.

"Well, you little piece of shit, you're in a hospital," the man said in a childish, mocking tone. Harry didn't think that the man's answer was worthy of a response so he used his eyes to signal the man to continue. The officer huffed in annoyance. "Well, you're being arrested." The officer topped it all off with a smirk.

"W-what, arrested?" Harry's thoughts went all over the place. Did they find my drug stash; did I beat someone up, what is happening?

"F-for what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Drug possession, resisting arrest, oh and attempted murder..." Harry's eyes shot out of his head like a deer in head lights. His skin grew paler and his palms sweaty. He would never try to kill anyone, drugs yes, but killing? No way. The officer started laughing at Harry's scared reaction as he called in a nurse to Stich him back up. The needle went in his cheek yet all Harry could do was stare at the white wall ahead of him. What did I do? He needed to get it of here. He started thrashing around in his bed yelling and screaming.

"Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" He cried, tears rushing down his face. Several officers rushed into the room to restrain the crazy boy. They held down his arms and legs as the nurse stabbed Harry's arm with a fast acting sedative. His movements because slower as he cried a little less.

"Please...Let me go..." it came out as barely above a whisper when everything went black again.

Harry woke up to the sound of someone pacing besides his bed. His eyes strained to open but when they adjusted, he saw a young man, close to his own age, pacing and sweating, chewing his nails. He looked extremely nervous.

"Um… excuse me, are you ok?" Harry asked quietly, startling the anxious man. The man stopped walking and looked down at a confused Harry.

"Thank God you're awake. I am Thomas Patrick and I am your attorney and hopefully your parole officer." He said awkwardly smiling.

"Why would I want a parole officer?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to get you community service instead of jail time. Just listen to everything I tell you and I think we can win this thing…" Tom said patting Harry on the shoulder. A soft sigh left Harry's lips, he closed his eyes to let everything soak in. What have I done?

"So , are you ready to get started?" Tom asked, Harry just shrugged and went with it, he just didn't care what happened to him anymore.

Harry sat in his nicest suit; well a suit borrowed form Tom, who has now become a very close friend. The trial has been going on for hours now and he just wants to go home and shoot up, or snort some, or even get a lousy puff, anything to cool his nerves and to supply his need. All eyes were on Tom as he handed the judge Harry's file. It was filled with every part of Harry's pathetic life. It contained his Parents death certificates, his fiancé's car crash information, his drug charges, his eviction notices, his acceptance letter from Harvard…everything. The judge sat there and read everything, every sentence and every detail. He felt bad for the young man on trial in front of him. He sighed.

"Will the defendant and his lawyer approach the bench," he stated. Harry and Tom anxiously walked up to the judge.

"Mr. Styles I have read your file and I am…I just… I would like to offer you a plea. In replace of the jail time you would have served I am willing to offer you community service hours, what do you think?" Harry just continued to stare at his shoes.

"He would love that, what will he have to do?" Tom piped up for Harry.

"He will give 700 hours of his time to the Mercy hospital…in the children's ward…" Judge said. Harry looked up in horror. He hated children with a passion.

Hey guys! So I came up with the idea for this story while I was on a plane and wrote it on my cell phone. I was planning on making this a short story, but if it gets good feedback I might make it longer, I don't know yet.

So what do you think? Please leave comments below with feedback and just random things. I really hope everyone likes this idea and wants me to continue.

Bye for now

~~Lauryn~~


End file.
